Weasleys & Quidditch
by The Marauders
Summary: A series of Harry Potter poetry, updated whenever I write a new one. Go figure. Chapter four: Dark and morbid! Wrote it in math class! Check it out! ¤*¤Moony¤*¤
1. Weasleys

Weasleys  
By Moony  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Anyone else notice how boring my Disclaimers have been, lately?)  
  
AN: I wrote this when I was very bored. I think it was during Socials Class, which makes it acceptable.  
Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!  
  
PS: Though I've submitted two other poems ("A Pseudo-Minstrel's Attempt at Verse" and "Princes Rouge: Always and Forever"), I have no talent for writing poetry. So, I'm sorry!  
  
  
Seven sets of hair, flaming red,  
Seven sets of freckled heads.  
Seven grins, so good to see,  
Seven Weasleys as cute as could be.  
  
Eldest is Bill, who loves to immerse  
Himself in his work, where he breaks the curse  
of a tomb in Egypt where there is plenty of gold  
For the bank of Gringotts, for the goblins of old.  
  
Then comes Charlie, a wonderful seeker.  
When it comes to dragons, everyone's weaker.  
He's an expert, a pro, the best in the field.  
His "Stupefy" charms must be a burden to wield.  
  
Third born is Percy, a brainy young man.  
He'll break not a rule, even if he can.  
He's ambitious, reserved, and boring, too.  
O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, he got quite a few.  
  
Next is Fred, the prankster twin.  
Along with George, they always win.  
Dungbombs, toffees, and creams they can jinx.  
Says Percy: "They'll get theirs someday, methinks."  
  
We come to Ron, who I think's the best.  
He's not a Prefect or athlete, but he beats all the rest  
When it comes to chess. He's sarcastic and brave.  
He's not the smartest, but it's him that I crave. (^_^)  
  
Finally, Ginny, the only girl, she is.  
Of Harry, she wishes for just one kiss.  
Happy, chattery, and brave deep inside.  
For her, her brothers have much loving pride.  
  
Seven sets of hair, flaming red,  
Seven sets of freckled heads.  
Seven grins so good to see,  
Seven Weasleys as cute as could be.  
  
  
Well, that's it. Please R&R! 


	2. Seeker's Song

Seeker's Song  
  
By Miss Moony  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
Note: It actually took me about 2 minutes to write this. I'm serious. So that's my excuse for why it's so lacking, but it was thoroughly entertaining to make. I submitted it to my English teacher for marks, and got 100%, so I suppose it's good enough.  
  
Wind swept hair  
  
And determined eyes,  
  
Through the sky  
  
The Seeker flies!  
  
Searching for  
  
The Golden Snitch.  
  
The most talented  
  
Wizard or Witch  
  
Must dedicate  
  
Their attention  
  
To their prey  
  
And Position.  
  
Dodge the Bludgers!  
  
Avoid attack!  
  
Only forward,  
  
Don't look back!  
  
Loop-the-loop  
  
And Wronski Feint,  
  
Daring moves by  
  
Devil and Saint.  
  
See the gold,  
  
It flashes so,  
  
Diving for it,  
  
Don't let it go!  
  
Beat the other,  
  
Stretch out your hand,  
  
See the crowd  
  
Take a stand.  
  
Do not stop,  
  
Go faster, now.  
  
You'll beat the odds,  
  
Somehow, somehow.  
  
Feel it flutter!  
  
Your fingertips  
  
Grasp the metal  
  
The wing rips.  
  
Clutch it tight!  
  
Now take a bow,  
  
You've earned the right,  
  
Cry out loud!  
  
Your team has won,  
  
You are the best!  
  
You are the Seeker,  
  
You beat all the rest! 


	3. Magical Herbs and Fungi: A Graffiti Poe...

Magical Herbs and Fungi: A Graffiti Poem By A Student  
  
By Miss Moony  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Note: Part of the curriculum for my poetry project was that I had to write a limerick, and this is what I came up with. **I** thought it was kinda cute, but maybe that's just me. Anyways, I got the idea because I was flipping through a poetry book where someone had written inside the page "Mrs. Munday smells."  
  
Not very original, but I wondered what someone would write in their Magical Herbs and Fungi text book. . .  
  
¤*¤Moony¤*¤  
  
1 There once was a teacher named Sprout  
  
Who discovered a cure for the Gout.  
  
It was a rare plant  
  
2 But curing, it shan't  
  
For it ate Sprout when she came about. 


	4. Heirs

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine  
  
Author's note: I was feeling really morbid when I wrote this. I was in math class, so go figure. Enjoy!  
  
PS: I can't figure out the rhyme scheme for this. You know. . . whatever.  
  
  
  
Heirs  
  
By Sienna Moony  
  
Death, so cold  
  
I've felt its grasp  
  
And barely wiggled free  
  
But now, I look  
  
With eyes, immortal  
  
To see what I can see  
  
I squeeze a heart  
  
In my tight grip  
  
And watch my victim die  
  
They beg for freedom  
  
Cry for help  
  
My mercy, they cannot buy  
  
I smile, my teeth  
  
So viciously barred  
  
And growl when they sob  
  
I leave them there  
  
Their bodies rot  
  
As I avoid the mob  
  
I've risen once  
  
And once again  
  
To make them fear my wrath  
  
The muggles and  
  
The mudbloods run  
  
When I am on their path  
  
And now I will  
  
Destroy them all  
  
And conquer this whole land  
  
I'll crush their minds  
  
And slice their skins  
  
With one wave of my hand  
  
And he will watch  
  
With leaking eyes  
  
When he cannot fight back  
  
His friends will suffer  
  
And scream in pain  
  
When my minions attack  
  
He must be killed  
  
That Potter boy  
  
Although he doesn't know  
  
The great power  
  
That lives in him,  
  
For it does not yet show  
  
But just as  
  
Salazar the Great  
  
Was my forefather past  
  
Gryffindor had  
  
Progeny and  
  
Harry is his last  
  
Through blood, I  
  
Know that Harry is  
  
My mortal enemy  
  
It was Gryffindor  
  
Who killed Slytherin  
  
So Harry will kill me  
  
That is, of course,  
  
Just a small myth  
  
For I have just foreseen  
  
That Potter will  
  
Soon meet his end  
  
And I have grown quite keen  
  
I'll taste his blood  
  
On my dry lips  
  
And relish in its strength  
  
I'll eat his heart  
  
And to do so  
  
I'll endure many lengths  
  
But not just yet,  
  
No, not right now  
  
Nagini, we will wait  
  
The heir of Gryffindor  
  
Must pay and  
  
We will need some bait  
  
Young Granger, yes,  
  
That is her name  
  
Who Potter fancies so  
  
But when she cries  
  
And leaks out blood  
  
Harry, then, will go  
  
He'll come to me  
  
To save his friend  
  
To save his intended wife  
  
But then, my sweet,  
  
Will Potter find  
  
That it's costing him his life.  
  
  
  
Yeah, okay, okay, I know, I know. . . I'm sorry? 


	5. Potions Master

Weasleys & Quidditch  
  
A Harry Potter Anthology of Poetry  
  
By Mooooooony  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Harry Potter or its characters, and I am gaining no profit by writing these fictional pieces. As if they could ever be non-fictional. *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
Potions Master  
  
  
If you want poison, sleep, or death  
I'll give you what you need  
A cure for being blind and deaf,  
Just drop it in your mead.  
  
  
Take it once or take it twice,  
It's better than a spell.  
A mixture of the blood and spice  
Of creatures born in hell.  
  
  
Just a pinch of dragon tears  
To ease away the pain.  
Add the humour of a deer  
To have some beauty gained.  
  
  
Follow the instructions, now,  
And pour the right amount.  
Just one extra and you'll see how  
Important it is to count.  
  
  
Your health is in your own hands when  
You flirt with potion-making  
Just goof around or slip, and then  
You'll feel your death is waking.  
  
  
So if you do not feel up  
To the subtle of potions,  
I recommend you just give up  
Your scientific notions.  
  
  
For this is for the strong at heart  
With quick and clever minds  
And those who are, be set apart  
And never fall behind.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Not exactly my best work, I know. . . I just wrote it for the sake of writing it, so the rhymes make no sense and it's all real dumb. Oh well. I needed an update. 


	6. Quidditch Haiku

Weasleys & Quidditch  
  
A Harry Potter Anthology of Poetry  
  
By Moony  
  
  
Disclaimer: Snape is greasy.  
  
  
  
Quidditch Haiku  
  
  
Ponderings of a Bludger:  
  
The second quickest,  
I knock out all the players  
Giving them bruises  
  
  
Contemplations of a Quaffle:  
  
Manipulated  
I do the Chaser's bidding  
Toss, pass, shoot and score.  
  
  
Thoughts of a Snitch  
  
Must escape their grasps!  
I am very hard to see  
I shine with gold light.  
  
  
~~  
  
Oh, yeah, did I mention I'm a crack victim and I suck at haiku? 


	7. Sticks and Stones

Moaning Myrtle inspired. Gotta love her =)  
  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
By Moony  
  
  
I know I'm not that pretty  
But there's no need to laugh  
And you may call be stupid, 'cause  
My wit's not even half!  
But this is what I say to you,  
Who think it's quite a riot  
I have feelings, too, you know,  
So teasing me? Just try it!  
I'll flood the toilets! Make a mess!  
And see you dripping wet  
I'll scream and shout and wail and sob  
And that's not all you'll get!  
  
But after that, when all is done,  
I'll sniffle and I'll whimper  
I'm lonely and I'm not well-liked,  
If only death was simpler! 


End file.
